


Geralt/Regis [NSFW ART]

by Apuzzlingprince



Series: Witcher Fanart [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Biting, Bondage, Cock Rings, Digital Art, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/pseuds/Apuzzlingprince
Summary: Tumblr has banned NSFW art, so onto AO3 it goes!





	1. Passion [anal sex]

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've tried to make titles fairly descriptive to make choosing what art you want to view easier. If you have any suggestions for description I should add, let me know in a comment!

First ever piece of art I did for Geralt/Regis. I blatantly struggled to draw Regis, lol, but I like it regardless.


	2. Love Bite [anal sex, ear biting, scratching]




	3. Trust [rope bondage, dom Regis]

Bondage is the _absolute best_ , and after finding out Geralt canonically likes being tied up, I had to draw some.


	4. Winding down [hair pulling, anal sex]

They definitely had sex in Regis' gross, dank crypt. Nothing hotter than being surrounded by crusty skeletons.


	5. Ride [horse harness, Geralt topping from the bottom, anal sex, beast form Regis]

Tame the vampire. ;)


	6. Beautiful [grasping sheets, birds eye view, back]




	7. Frustration [bondage, cock ring, teasing Regis]




	8. What a sight you are [oral sex]




	9. Quickie [fully clothed, anal sex]




	10. Tall, lanky vampire [height difference, book based, outdoor sex, handjob]




End file.
